Simple Things Please Greg
by key-to-life
Summary: Nick can't get Greg back to bed. Greg is too excited to sleep, thanks to the wonder of Goo! Warning contains NickxGreg slash.


_I highly recommend making some Goo either before or after you've read this fic - as it will help you to understand what i'm talking about and it's also just plain cool. All you do is add cornflour and water together and mix it. Amazing stuff!_

_Also I know that Goo has many different names but for the sake of this fic it's calling Goo._

_Enjoy!_

**nickandgreg,nickandgreg,nickandgreg,nickandgreg,nickandgreg,nickandgreg,nickandgreg,nickandgreg**

It had been a long night.

Nick rolled over in his bed, expecting his head to land neatly on top of his lover's smooth chest, but all it hit was the cold sheets. Nick sat up with a jolt, desperately waiting for his eyes to adjust to the blackness of the room so he could begin his frantic search for Greg. Nick's search initiated, trying to feel around the bed for warm skin, while trying to cover every inch of the bedroom with his eyes that had now fully focused. Part of him was hoping Greg was just hiding and he'd jump out at any second ready for some raunchy midnight fun with Nick - but this amorous thought only lasted a moment. All Nick could think was '_where was his boyfriend?_'

Getting out of bed quickly but quietly (just incase Greg was messing about and was secretly getting ready to pounce), Nick walked towards the door, half-aware that the only thing he was wearing was a tight pair of black boxers, which showed off his large bulge very nicely. As soon as Nick opened the bedroom door, the lights hit him like a thousand fairground rides illuminated at night. It was clear that Greg had turned on all the lights in the house _**AGAIN!**_

"G, what are you doing up at this time?" Nick asked a silent Greg, while trying to rub the stinging away from his eyes.

"What? What you doing up this late?" A startled Greg replied, try to shield the fact he'd jumped when Nick had first spoke.

Nick shrugged, "Looking for you…What you got there?" Pointing to the small container Greg was clearly trying to conceal behind a pillow but failing miserably.

"Mmmm, nothing." An embarrassed Greg remarked, sitting cross-legged on the sofa, trying to avoid eye contact with Nick at all costs.

After a brief second, Nick caught on to why his boyfriend was acting so strange,

"Oh man! Come on Greggo, you can't _still_ be playing with that stuff, it's for kids!" Nick mocked, trying not to laugh too hard.

"Kids of all ages!" An amused Greg said, with a small grin appearing on his face.

"G, it's used to help develop babies' sensory skills"

"I don't care, it **ROCKS!** I mean, god, _**THIS**_ is science man, this stuff has no state."

"It's just Goo, Greg – cornflour and water."

"It's amazing is what it is – you can't punch through it 'cause it solid but pick it up and it turns to liquid – so cool" Greg was getting a little too excited talking about this stuff. His hands constantly playing and kneading the Goo in its small container that sat on his lap. His eyes dancing as it tricked off his fingers and back into the container, in a constant but steady motion.

"How did you learn about Goo anyway, I know I didn't tell you about it…for obvious reasons!"

"An old high school friend was reminiscing about childhood and brought it up." Cocking his head to have a better view of Nick, Greg question, "And what do you mean you never told me for obvious reasons?"

With a smirk now on Nick's face, either from how dense his boyfriend was being for asking that question or from the puppy dog look Greg was giving him, Nick wasn't sure. Walking over to the sofa and straddling the arm rest, Nick shrugged and learned in close to Greg, whispering,

"I'd rather you played with me than some Goo! Now are you coming to bed?"

Nick leaned in even closer and gave Greg a smooth and sensational kiss, which just brushed his cheek. This feeling took Greg's breath away and sent tinkles down his spine.

Quickly shaking off the feeling, Greg shook his head,

"Can't, can't stop, can't sleep." Greg just couldn't stop his fingers playing with the container.

"Goo" he whispered breathlessly.

Not wanting to spoil too much of his lovers fun, Nick waited for a few moments before stating the obvious, "It'll still be here in the morning."

"Nope, I can't leave it lying out here all by itself" Greg didn't even bother looking up at his boyfriend now; the Goo was just too damn fascinating. The smile on Greg's face alone was enough to tell Nick that he hadn't won this time and he should just back off.

"Fine!" Nick sighed getting up from the sofa and making his way into the kitchen. He was up now he might as well make a fresh batch of Blue Haiwain and sit on the sofa watching his boyfriend playing with something white and sticky if he wasn't going to play with Nick tonight.

**nickandgreg,nickandgreg,nickandgreg,nickandgreg,nickandgreg,nickandgreg,nickandgreg,nickandgreg**

_Please review as not many people reviewed my very first fic which made me sad! (insert tears and sobbing here)_


End file.
